vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fade Into You
Fade Into You is the eighth episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and nineteenth episode of the series. Summary FRIENDSGIVING AT WHITMORE COLLEGE / FLASHBACKS TO KAI’S MURDEROUS PAST — As Caroline and Elena prepare to host Friendsgiving at the dorm, they receive some hopeful news from Alaric and Stefan, who have traveled to Portland to gather some information regarding the Gemini Coven. Tyler is determined to help Liv after she and Luke reveal some disturbing information about their witch lineage and the impending plans their coven has for them. Meanwhile dinner takes a drastic turn when Jo, who has revealed some painful details about her past, finds herself fighting for her life, leaving Alaric scrambling to help from a distance. Finally, Kai makes a dangerous discovery that brings him one step closer to his release. Ian Somerhalder and Kat Graham also star. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Guest Cast *Christopher Cousins as Joshua Parker Trivia * Antagonist: Malachai Parker & Joshua Parker. * There will be a 1 week break after this episode airs. * This episode marks the first time this season that Tyler appears in two episodes in a row. * Friendsgiving refers to Thanksgiving. In 2012 Thanksgiving was on Thursday November 29th. * Elena breaks up with Liam and compels him to forget their relationship as she isn't able to explain her complicated life to him. *Stefan, Alaric, and Damon go on a road trip to Portland, Oregon, to track down the Gemini Coven. *Alaric informs Elena that Bonnie may still be alive. *It is revealed that Jo, Liv, Luke, and Kai are siblings. *There are several flashbacks from Jo and Kai's past. *Damon, Alaric, and Stefan meet Jo's dad. *It is revealed that Jo's dad is the Gemini Coven's leader and that a leader is always a surviving twin. Since Liv and Luke are in line for the postionn they have to merge their magic to point of where one's comepltely drained and dies. *Alaric was compelled by Damon for the first time. *Joshua Parker almost killed Jo but she was saved by Elena, who gave her some blood to heal Jo. Locations *Whitmore College **Dorm *Portland, Oregon **Kai's house *Otherworldly Time Dimension **Portland, Oregon ***Kai's house Continuity * This is the third holiday episode seen in the series. **The first was Halloween in Season One's Haunted. **The second was Christmas in Season Four's O Come, All Ye Faithful. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is a song by from their 1993 album . It was released as a4single in spring 1994. Quotes Promo * Stefan: Were you invited to friendsgiving? * Damon: What? Were you not invited? * Caroline: Alright! Gather around. * Elena: I'm a vampire! * Liam: You're what? * Stefan: Great. * Caroline: Er, could someone please pass the rolls? * Damon: I'll just kill him. * Elena: Bonnie's still alive? * Elena: It's getting weird. * Stefan: You're just mad because no one knew how to carve the turkey. Clip 1 * Alaric: Is that the reason Caroline assigned me the turkey and the cranberries? Stefan wasn't invited. * Damon: See what you did? Now we're pulling your weight, I really hope you figure this out before Christmas. * Stefan: Yeah, well I'm glad you're both finding amusement in this. * Damon: Why don't you just date her and put us all out of our misery? * Stefan: Because I don't think about her that way. She's my friend. * Damon: She'd make a great girlfriend. Look, One: She's hot, subjectively. Two... * Alaric: She puts up with you. * Damon: Big plus. Three: Very, very well organised. * Stefan: Organisational skills? * Damon: There are no drawbacks to this woman, Stefan. * Alaric: Uhh, she did sleep with you. * Damon: See? Another plus. * Stefan: Oh, look! We're here. Behold, the Gemini coven - exactly how it looked four months ago. Producer Preview * Jo: Am I glad to see you! You too, Liam. * Stefan: Hey, were you invited to friendsgiving? * Damon: What? Were you not invited? * Stefan: Nope. * Damon: Ooh, you messed with the wrong girl's feelings. * Alaric: Well, if it's any counsilation, our Thankgiving was roadside chilly. * Alaric: If she sent her teddy bear over, it could mean she's still... * Elena: Bonnie's still alive? Oh my God. * Alaric: Yeah, we're in Portland right now trying to track down some Gemini... thing. * Damon: Ascendent. * Damon: Oh no. Is Stefan feeling sensitive about ruining his friendship with Caroline? She really liked him and he broke her heart. * Alaric: See, Stefan? Even the bear knew. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Extended Promo - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Webclip 1 - Fade Into You HD The Vampire Diaries 6x08 Producers’ Preview - Fade Into You -HD- Pictures |-|Promotional= The Vampire Diaries - Episode 6.08 - Fade Into You - Promotional Photos.jpg TVD608B 0222r-1415298942 595 slogo.jpg TVD608B 0275r-1415298956 595 slogo.jpg TVD608B 0385r-1415298970 595 slogo.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-1.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-2.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-4.jpg Vampire-diaries-608-5.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X08-1-Jo.jpg 6X08-2-LukeLiv.jpg 6X08-3-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-4-Kai.jpg 6X08-5-JoLukeLiv.jpg 6X08-6-Kai.jpg 6X08-7-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-8-Kai.jpg 6X08-9-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-10-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-12-Elena.jpg 6X08-13-Caroline.jpg 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-15-Jo.jpg 6X08-16-Stefan.jpg 6X08-17-Damon.jpg 6X08-18-Alaric.jpg 6X08-19-Elena.jpg 6X08-20-Caroline.jpg 6X08-21-Damon.jpg 6X08-22-Alaric.jpg 6X08-23-Stefan.jpg 6X08-24-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-25-DamonStefanAlaric.jpg 6X08-26-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-27-Bonnie.jpg 6X08-28-Kai.jpg 6X08-29-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-30-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-31-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-32-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-33-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-34-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-35-StefanDamonAlaric.jpg 6X08-36-Tyler.jpg 6X08-37-Liv.jpg 6X08-38-Jo.jpg 6X08-39-Liam.jpg 6X08-40-Elena.jpg 6X08-41-Damon.jpg 6X08-42-StefanDamon.jpg 6X08-43-Alaric.jpg 6X08-44-DamonStefan.jpg 6X08-45-DamonAlaric.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes